


The Lying, The Witch, And The Wager

by SinfulDove



Series: Clexa Week 2021 Prompts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2021, Day 2, F/F, Intrusive Mothers, Mother-Daughter Bickering, fake dating au, sass galore, wanna bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove
Summary: Clarke has an upcoming lunch with her mother who won't stop trying to set her up on dates. What does Clarke decide to do? Ask Lexa to play as her fake girlfriend. When Lexa refuses at first, Clarke knows Lexa won't be able to say no to a bet.Clexa Week Prompt #2: Wanna Bet?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexa Week 2021 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189886
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	The Lying, The Witch, And The Wager

Silence took over the apartment as almost everyone had passed out by now. Octavia threw a party and most people were now drunk and draped over furniture and on the floor sleeping. The only two still awake were Lexa and Clarke.

Lexa hadn’t been drinking because she did not like to lose her senses and wanted to always remain alert which meant she was the only sober one. 

Clarke wasn’t  _ drunk  _ per se but she was definitely  _ tipsy _ . Clarke was feeling the effects of the alcohol and would not ever dare to try to drive home, but she could still walk and talk.

“Would you like me to drive you home, Clarke?” Lexa’s sudden words in the peaceful apartment pulls Clarke’s muddled thoughts into her direction.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Lex, would you do that?” Clarke smiles at the brown haired girl who was now standing in front of her.

“Of course. It would be my pleasure.” Lexa reaches out a hand but Clarke decides to try to get up by herself, dizziness hitting her as she does, before she reluctantly accepts the outreached hand to a now amused Lexa. “I was supposed to take Indra home but she seems content cuddling on the couch over there with Raven.”

Clarke glances over but Lexa isn’t sure Clarke is even sober enough to see them, “but-but, they aren’t together?” Clarke’s confusion phrases the words as a question.

Lexa laughs, “maybe they are now. We don’t know.”

“I guess.” Clarke says the words slowly.

A few minutes later they are both in Lexa’s car, heading towards Clarke’s place. Clarke’s eyes are now closed and she is leaning her head against the cool window which was making her feel slightly better.

“SHIT!!!” The sudden exclamation from Clarke has Lexa jumping in her seat and swerving the car before regaining control.

“What was that?!” Lexa looks worriedly over to see Clarke staring at her with big eyes. “Did you forget something at Octavia’s? Do you want me to turn around?”

“No. I just remembered I have lunch with my mother tomorrow.” Clarke looks off into the passenger window and frowns.

“You mean we almost just  _ died _ because you have lunch with your mother tomorrow?”

“Story of my life.” Clarke mumbles more to herself.

She turns in her seat towards Lexa, “she's been hounding me on when I'm going to start dating again.” The whine evident in her voice. “Like my last relationship wasn't an absolute shitshow.”

Lexa wasn’t sure what to say so she just remained silent, which Clarke didn’t mind because she wasn’t done complaining. “I don’t understand why she can’t just accept the fact that I don’t want to date anyone right now. I don’t always have to be in a relationship to be happy, you know?”

“Yeah.” Lexa throws out, hoping it’ll satisfy Clarke. She had never been one who needed to be in a relationship either.

“Oh!” Clarke’s face glows with sudden excitement. “I just thought of something.”

“Yeah?” Lexa didn’t like the look in Clarke’s eyes.

“Come to lunch with us! We can pretend we are dating so I can get my mother off my back.”

“What? No.” Confusion must have been very clearly displayed on Lexa’s face, even as Clarke could only see one side due to Lexa looking ahead while driving.

Clarke laughs, “come on. It’ll be fun.”

“Time with your mother is not fun.” Lexa deadpans.

“She's not  _ that  _ bad…. Okay, okay yes she can be.” Clarke relents from the look she receives from Lexa. “But, Lex” Clarke reaches a hand over to touch Lexa's “please do this for me.”

“Don't do that.” Lexa waves Clarkes hand off.

“Do what?” 

“Try to guilt me into it.” Lexa shakes her head. “It's not going to work. There is no way she'd ever believe we were together.”

“I'm not guilting you into it. Are you too scared to face my mother?” Clarke saw a flash of emotion in Lexa's eyes. She hated ever being accused of being frightened of anything. “Are you…. Chicken?”

“ _ Clarke _ .” Lexa growls out.

“Ugh.” Clarke throws her hands in the air, “fine. Want to make a bet?” This was the last thing Clarke could think to do, and she was getting increasingly more sober as they drove.

“A bet?”

“Yes. You don't think we can fool her and I do.” 

“What do I get if I’m right?” Lexa did not want to go to the lunch but she was intrigued on what Clarke could possibly offer to make her want to.

“Hmm.” Clarke thinks for a long moment. “What would you like?”

“No. Tell me what you are offering.”

“What if I watch that show with you that you keep bugging me about? What was it,  _ A Thousand?” _

Lexa looks over at Clarke in disbelief, “you mean  _ The 100 _ ?”

Clarke shrugs, “yeah that one. So do we have a deal?”

Lexa narrows her eyes at Clarke, “what do you get if you win?”

Clarkes eyes light up, “you have to come with me to the medical seminar on pediatric emergency medicine next week.”

“What? Clarke, no one wants to do that.”

“I do, besides, they'll have snacks there for you.”

“Snacks. You are trying to lure me with snacks.” 

“No.” Clarke corrects her. “You get me to watch your sci-fi show, you nerd. Especially since you're so convinced we can't fool my mother.”

“Nerd? I'm not the one going to medical seminars for  _ fun _ .”

“I like to expand my horizons and learn new things.  _ Sorry _ , if that's so horrible.” Clarke huffs. “Will you come with me or not tomorrow Lex? Please?”

“ _ Fine _ . I will come tomorrow.” Lexa couldn't have planned the timing any better as they were just about to pull into Clarkes place.

Clarke squeals a little and celebrates while Lexa rolls her eyes, “thank you Lexa! Thank you so much!” Clarke leans over and plants a kiss on Lexa's cheek, and opens the car door to get out.

“Do you need me to walk you to the door?” Lexa feels the rush of cool air hit her from the passenger side.

“No I'm good, but thanks Lexa.” Clarke smiles at her wickedly, “see you tomorrow,  _ Babe. _ ”

Clarkes heads towards her front door as Lexa wonders how she got into this mess, before heading back to her own home.

…………….

_ “You didn’t tell me last night that I’d have to dress up.”  _ Lexa whispers the words at Clarke as they hand over their coats at a really posh restaurant Lexa was not expecting to ever eat at.

“No but I told you this morning. So you had plenty of warning.” Clarke smiles at Lexa as the maître d leads them to a table where Clarke’s mother is already waiting for them.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Lexa grumbles.

“Cheer up,  _ Babe _ , or my mother’s never going to fall for it.” Clarke receives a death glare but was too busy greeting her mother who had stood up to hug her daughter. “Hi Mom. How have you been?”

“Oh, I’ve been well. How’s my only daughter been? My only, and single, daughter.” Abby smiles at Clarke, briefly glancing over at Lexa as the two take seats across from her at the round table.

“ _ Mom! _ Already? You can’t leave that be for five minutes, can you?” Clarke whines but Abby ignores it.

“And how are you Lexa? It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.” Abby’s tone was cordial.

“ _ Not long enough.” _ Lexa mumbles under her breath. Clarke presses her heel into Lexa’s dress shoes in warning and Lexa reluctantly smiles over at Clarke’s mother, “I’ve been good. Thanks for asking. How have you been doing?”

“Great. I was a little surprised when Clarke called me and said you were also coming but I am nothing if not accommodating.” 

“ _ Since when? _ ” Lexa breathes out again so only Clarke can hear, who promptly presses down on the heel that is still on Lexa’s foot.

“Mom, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Clarke starts. 

“What are you doing?” Lexa speaks low but Clarke ignores her.

“Lexa and I have started dating.” Lexa’s cheeks flush slightly at Clarke’s words, even though she knew they were untrue. “So you can stop trying to set me up with all your friends' children, and that one guy you picked up for me in a grocery store.”

“Oh?” Abby looks between the two, “And when did this happen?”

“Does it matter Mom?”

“I just want to know how long my daughter has been lying to me. Saying, ‘ _ I’m too busy to date.’,  _ or, ‘ _ I don’t need someone in order to be happy.’,  _ and my personal favorite-”

“MOM. Just stop alright. And you wonder why I don’t tell you things. You go and make a big deal about it like this.” Lexa could see Clarke was getting frustrated. Lexa knew Clarke loved her mother, but sometimes she was hard to put up with.

“It’s only been a few weeks Abby-uh-ma’am.” Lexa interjects before the other two women at her table cause a scene.

“Thank you.” Abby smiles over at Lexa.

“What are you thanking her for?” Clarke questions.

“She is at least telling me the truth.”

“ _ Little does she know. _ ” Lexa breathes out softly and without moving her lips so Abby does not notice. Clarke doesn’t even try to scold Lexa this time.

“We should go Lex. There’s no point anymore.” Clarke starts to stand up before Lexa places a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

“What are you talking about  _ Honey _ ? We are here to have lunch with your mother. So let’s have lunch.” Lexa wasn’t going to let Clarke storm off and regret it later.

“Oh. I am starting to like her, Clarke. I didn’t really like her much before.” Abby smiles sweetly as if she didn’t just insult someone.

“Mom!”

“No, It's okay Clarke. I didn’t really like your Mother all that much either.” Lexa reciprocates the smile back at Abby.

“If you think you can behave Mom, We’ll stay.”

“Great.” Lexa says before Abby can respond, “What's on this menu that’s actually good and not just overpriced trash?” Lexa lifts the menu and opens it as the waitress ventures over, looking slightly amused, but not unfamiliar with scenes like the one that had just transpired.

  
  


…………….

  
  


“So you just sit here and watch them give a speech?” Lexa had to be yet again dressed up but this time to go to a seminar with Clarke, as she had lost the bet. The rest of lunch went by without  _ too _ much more insulting and Lexa actually enjoyed her overpriced meal. The two of them were able to handle Abby’s interrogation about their relationship and Abby went so far as to start a ‘family group chat’ with the three of them. Which amused Lexa in the beginning and is now just irritating her because she won’t leave them alone.

“They give presentations too. Shh.” Clarke pats Lexa’s knee as she intently listens.

“What? Like powerpoints? Are we going to see real medical procedures?” Now that’s something Lexa could get behind. Add some liveliness to this otherwise boring event.

“Just go get some snacks. I’m trying to listen and learn.”

“They don’t even have good snacks Clarke. They only have  _ healthy _ snacks.” Lexa shudders at the word, which makes Clarke chuckle.

“We are at a  _ medical _ conference. Not a Dairy queen conference.”

“Wait? Do they have those? They should. You could try out the new flavors of Blizzards, and-”

“ _ Lexa! _ ” Clarke rolls her eyes. “Why did I even bring you?”

“Nobody else would come and I lost a bet.” Lexa grins at her as Clarke narrows her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll stop bothering you. I’ll go and get a healthy snack. I could really go for a very unhealthy sugary donut though.”

“If you behave, maybe we’ll stop on the way home.”

“What? Am I five?”

“Sometimes.” Clarke teases as Lexa walks away and over to the snack table to distract herself for at least a little while.

  
  


…………….

  
  


“Do you want the chicken teriyaki bowl or the pad thai?” Clarke asks as she walks inside Lexa’s place.

“I want you to knock.” Lexa says after nearly jumping out of her skin, breaking her of her half-asleep state on the couch.

“Why? Don’t want me to catch you in any revealing situations?” Clarke laughs knowing it’s been awhile since anything of the sort has happened like that.

“Is there a reason you are here?” Lexa grumbles.

“I’ve come to watch your show with you.” Clarke sets the food down on the coffee table and heads out to the kitchen to retrieve silverware.

“But I lost the bet.”

“Yeah, which my mother says ‘Hi’ by the way, since you didn’t answer her message. But since you so generously did me that huge favor, which seems to be never ending, I figured I would watch your show with you.”

“Is that what the hand waving thing meant?” Lexa had been confused when she received it and didn’t know what to say so she just didn’t respond at all.

“Yeah, she thinks she’s ‘being cool’ and ‘hip to the times’ or something. I just internally cringe and hope no one hears her say stuff like that.” Clarke sits down next to Lexa on the couch and hands her a fork.

“You don’t have to watch it.” 

“No. That's okay. I want to. Go ahead. Put it on. Episode One.”

“No, I thought I'd start with the last episode and we could watch it backwards.” Lexa deadpans.

“Listen, don’t start with me or I’m going to stab you with this fork.”

“I’m going to tell your mother that you just threatened me. We  _ are _ best friends now because of you,  _ Babe _ .” Lexa laughs as she jumps up from the couch, narrowly missing the fork headed her way.

Eventually the two started the show and ate their food. Content to spend the time together, but blind to see their real feelings for each other.


End file.
